ice-age future
by Aqualina111
Summary: Hi this is my first story, it's a story about the herd and they go to the future ... but how and how do they get back, is there even a way back but who's fault is it? find it out in this story ( sorry about the bad english somethimes ) Rated T for blood or maby even dead..
1. the scream for help

**this is me first story and I hope you like to read it**

**1 week after IA4**

Granny: SIDNEY ,COME HERE NOW .

Granny :' SIDNEEEEEEEEY'

and so sid came of to his granny

Sid: What is it Granny ?

Granny: Where's Precious?

Sid: Did you look in sea

Granny:' Of course I did! Get you're lazy legs up and help me find her '

With Manny

Where is she, it is almost one hour after sunset.

Manny: ' Come on where is she ? I just want her one hour after sunset!'

Ellie: Manny, come on she's a teenager, she can be any moment here .

on that moment she came to her parents

Peaches: I'm still on time dad

Louis: ' yeah we had exactly 42 seconds over '

Manny:' did you take good care of my daughter louis ?'

Louis' yes , sir Manny'

With diego

Can my life even better with shira , I really don't know. We were not even GF and BF

A voice behind him: Diego ?

Diego: yeah, Kitty what is it ?

Shira: Don't call me like that! ...softie'

I was about to say something about the softie thing, but I didn't do it

Diego : What did you want to say ? '

Shira: ' I just want to say: thanks , you know from the pirate thing.'

on that moment it begin to rain

Diego: we should go to a cave to keep us dry

unknow voice:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAW'

me and shira said on the same time :' that sound like Sid'

**well next chapter is going to be better ( i hope )** **sorry i wanted to upload another chapter an I removed it , sorry**


	2. the tree in rain and thunder

**I'm back and I didn't know how to upload a new story but if you read this, I found it out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice age**

* * *

Everybody heard Sid's scream and tried to find him

Eddie : Sid, in what trouble are you now in ? SID !

manny: SIID come on what have you done !?

Diego : Sid !

Louis: Sid , where are you!

shira : I SEE HIM !

Ellie : really !?

shira : No , I just want to see how you react, of course I see him !

the herd saw sid hanging on a tree, but the tree was hanging over a cliff

Sid : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LP

granny : See precious anywhere, Sidney ?

Crash : How and why sid!?

Sid: help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, the rain make me lose the tree!

manny : Okay sid, I'm coming

when Manny had stepped on the tree, the tree was more hanging over the cliff

sid : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH

granny : Precious where are you !

shira : you're to heavy manny, the tree don't gonna hold it !

Manny : I'm poofy

Shira: Of course you are ( not )

Ellie : can this more whorse

then the thunder came

diego : yes it can !

shira : I'm gonna help sid

diego: It's to dangerous

shira : we must to do something!

diego : I can help him!

Shira : I do it!

Sid : Sloth wants help hereeeeee !

shira came on the tree

Peaches : be carefull

granny: yes help sidney with finding precious, he can do nothing alone

shira tried to get Sid but by the rain shee slipped

Shira : Well HELP ME AND SID PLEASE

Sid: YEAH I'M FREEZING HERE

shira :...

Sis : AND HELP US UP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**well that was chapter two **

**Sorry that I removed the first chapter :c **

**But I wanna say thanks to: ****ciana tl and Amazing Guest **** for the review**


	3. The ice cold river

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice age** **:c**

* * *

The storm seems to be stronger and it was so cold and the tunder was very close to the herd.

crash and eddie : We are going to safe then

they run over to Sid and Shira, but didn't know what to do

Shira: How for god sake are you guys going to get of this tree!

crash : Wo-w, w-we ar-e ve-ry high fro-m th-he ground ...

Eddie : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaah I'm scared.

crash : MEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAA !

manny : ok Ellie you take one side of the tree me the other one!

ellie : okay, got it!

peaches: Can I help to !?

Manny: try to stay there !

diego : And i !?

then the tunder came next to Diego was so shocked that he fell of the cliff.

Everybody exept Ganny and Dieg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DIEEEEEEGOOOOOOOO!

Granny : Nice work Lady you find Precious sure there !

shira : NO GRANNY THIS IS SERIOUS .

Louis : Is diego de-

Shira : He's not dead !

the thunder and wind was even more whorse than before!

the thunder came on the end of the tree so it was gonna fall down

sid: I CANT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER !

sid fell too

manny : This tree is to heavy to pull up

manny and ellie where slowly about to fell with the tree, and on that moment they where about to fall

peaches : MOM, DAD !

with a reflect she tried to get the tree up, but no luck..

Manny, Ellie , Peaches, Sid, Shira, Crash, Eddie and diego has fallen down

Louis: NOOOOOOOOO, PEACHES, nononono I can't live without you,i want to come with you

So louis makes his choise and it was ... to jump

Louis: Bye world

so he jumped

Granny: Where did you all go? well time for my bath .

so she jumped too not knowing what she does

ok there all down, but down the cliff was a river, it was called ' The ice cold river 'nobody wants to drink there beacaus you freeze when you touch it and so you're freezing in time too ...

* * *

**well I hope you like it but the questions are... will everybody be alive? ... What is happend to then ? ... what are there gonna do in the future ?.. and how do they get back ? or is there no way back ?... and the most important question ... will granny be clean by her bath? see it maby in the next chapter**

**Thanks for the review on chapter 2: Idontcaaare, Amazing Grace234 and MusicRocks807**


	4. Jade

**I don't own ice age **

* * *

So a random woman said: Please kids, follow me to the prehistory or the ice age.

all kids: Yes, ok.

Random woman: Did you guys know there are real animals here, they where frozen in water!

one kid : Really, Thats cool!

Second kid : Wait, why did they not unfreeze then?

woman: well if hey would do that, they would be confused, we are in 2158.

Then a random voice said: The museum is going to close in five minutes.

* * *

Jade: I need a place to stay tonigh **( Jade is a dog )**

She kept looking and then she found the museum.

Jade: That can be a nice place.

She walked in before the gates where closed.

Jade: Well i better look where i'm going.

She walked to the room where the herd was.

Jade :You guys look so real!

Then she saw a button. On the button stood ' unfreeze '.

Jade: Well it's cold here i can better touch it. *she puched it*

and the herd was unfreezing.

Jade: Well that did nothing.

she turned around and saw the herd move.

Jade: wa-aaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

granny: Well that was a good bath!

Sid: Am i dead ?

Diego : Where are we?

Jade: Uuuhm in the USA

diego: Not a dog!

Shira: Is this one of those crazy dreams i have ?

jade : N-o-o-o-o-o-o...

Manny: what is it ?

Jade: I'm not normal speaking to mammoths.

Louis : Really why?

Jade: uuhm hard to say..

Peaches: Why ?

Jade :well UUh?

Shira: Just say it.

Jade : Mammoths and saber-tooths are all gone!

Diego: I don't listen to a dog!

Jade: Please don't eat me!

Ellie: you look young for a dog, where are you're parents ?

Jade : They are dead.

louis: AAW sorry for that.

Sid: Still where is the USE ?

Jade: Its USA you lived there .

Manny: I know my home and this .. Isn't my home.

Shira: How long been we stuck in that ice ?

Jade : Loooooooong!

Ellie: is there a way back?

Jade : the new time machine is a way back .

Granny : Hmmm, hey you Long-ears!

Jade: I am Jade.

Granny: Yes of courde Long-ears. why does everybody have's weird names like snowy?

shira : Thats still not my name.

Jade : About names. Who are you guys ?

Sid : well i'm Sid or i'm my name is too ' Lord of the Flames ' or ' Fireking ' :D.

Granny: You can cal him supid too.

Manny : Well i'm Manferd but everybody calls me manny, this is Ellie

Ellie : Hi !

Manny: And this is peaches.

peaches: How are ya ?

Louis : I'm Louis the molehog

Crash : I'm Eddie

Eddie : Hey, I'm Eddie!

Crash : Ow yes I'm am Crash.

Shira: I'm Shira.

Diego : and I am diego !

Jade: It's a long way to the timemachine but you have to be careful people can kill us.

There is a silence.

Jade : Let's go!

* * *

**Well If you want more information about Jade, just ask it**

**Well i must to say thank to the people who review, when i began to write, i didn't believe in myself. But by the reviews i believe more in myself so i wan't say thanks to :Idontcaaare, Amazing Grace234 and MusicRocks807 **


	5. I love you

**I don't own Ice age I hate this chapter you know why if you read it**

* * *

Jade: How are we going to get out, thats the question.

Sid : Ow look i found some crazy food

Jade : That are keys but how did you get then?

Sid: Found on the floor

Peaches: Are keys good?

Jade: Yes they open doors. We can leave the museum.

Shira: Where are we waiting for ? Let's go!

They going to the exit.

Jade: When I say Go, you must run.

Crash: What !?

Eddie: she said When I say Go, you must run.

Diego : Isn't that dangerous, you said they can kill us.

Jade: I know but I think if we run my way we can't get hurt.

Louis: You sure?

Jade: No?

Granny : Precious !

Manny puts Granny on his back.

Manny: Now we are sure she doesn't go the other way.

Jade: 3,2,1 ..GO

The herd was running and the people where screaming and runnig away.

Woman: Ma-amoth *faint*

Men: Call the police, or the military!

Jade : come on we have not much time.

Shots sound where coming

Granny: Hey, will you shut up that's to loud

Sid: Granny we can die !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW was a somebody yelling

They found a secret passage to her secret home

Jade: now we are fine

Peaches :No we don't.

Peaches was crying

Peches : What happend too louis !

She shows louis, there was much blood

Jade: he was been shot.

Shira : We can still safe him?

Louis: I'm go-oing de-ad

Diego: No we can safe you!

Eddie : Yes Wie-Louis you can't go dead.

Louis: I'm m-ustt to sa-y yo-u som-eth-ing Pe-ach

peaches : What is it ?

louis: I l-o-ve yo-u

Peaches: I love you too

He didn't breath after that, he was dead with a smile on his face.

Shira: Is he-

Ellie: yes.

Everybody felt he pain even Granny.

* * *

**Nooooooooooooooooooo :'( I hate this you know why. I gonna uplaod the next chapters maby later beaucause of school.**

**I hate this chapter to beaucause I had it 3 times te rewrite. one time my computer just go's off and the second time I didn't had a label ( I was like AAAH ) **

**Well I want to say thanks to the people who had placed a review on chapter 4 :****Idontcaaare and MusicRocks807**


	6. Good day? or not ?

**I Don't Own Ice Age**

* * *

Peaches: So- this is where jou live * still crying about louis *

Jade : yes *Plays with her toy ball* we better go sleep

Her secret place was so big.

Shira: Why did you come to museum?

Jade: I needed a place to sleep.

Manny: And where are we now then

Jade : I was so tired i didn't want to go home. But i just must help you guys

Diego: Maby, you're not so bad for a dog... maby.

Sid: * sleeps *

So everybody else was going to sleep too.

*Scream*

Jade: Time to wake up guys.

Ellie: What is that

Jade: Thats a horse where I live close to, he screams always.

Crash : How are we passing the humans ?

Jade: Well there is a circus close, so all the people in this town go's to it.

shira:And ,where is that time machine

Jade: ...

Eddie: Well ?

Jade: ...

Akward silence

Manny: you don't know do you

Jade: You really are not good in jokes you know. * laughing *

Shira: WHERE IS IT !

Jade: Well you're not happy in the morning.

Diego: When is that circus?

Jade: Now normally, that horse is screaming is on 2 P.M.

The herd and Jade where going away, they where following Jade

Men: We see then, must we attack now ?

* voice that you can't hear *

Men : Okay, what you want, Sir...

* * *

**This was sooooo short but it is BECAUSE ( now i write it okay ) my school, it was like it feeled the longest day EVER**

**I want to say Thanks too:Amazing Grace234, Idontcaaare and MusicRocks807 for the review**


	7. Danger is slowly, but coming

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Jade: yes like I said they are in the circus.

It was so quiet. Like nothing happend

Granny: Pecious where are you?

Sid: Granny she's in the woods you know. * trying to keep her calm *

Granny: Sidney she's a wale, she must to be in the water!

Sid: but... but you said she was allergic to water...

Granny: She is a wale! she must be in water

sid: But-

Manny : don't make discussion with her .

Jade : we're here!

Shira : Thats water.. no timemachine

Jade: I didn't say where ' here ' is.

Granny : Precious!

Diego: No not again

Shira : why did you say we're here ?

Jade: We take the superboostboat (** something i made up for the year 2158**)

Ellie :what?

Jade : Uhm a boat is-

Shira: uuhg i didn't want to be on a ship anymore

Eddie: Do you want to swim ?

Crash : Hahah !

Shira : where are you waiting for the boat don't start of his own!

On the ship

Peaches : do you know how to ride a boat.

jade : No but how hard can it be?

everybody :what!

she starts the boat and it was so fast away

Men: Do we need to follow then, sir?

unknow Sir : yes but don't let then see me.

men :okay, sir.

* * *

**OMG there's a boat :D**

**I want to say thanks for the one who review MusicRocks807**


	8. 2 groups, no one looks better

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Jade : WOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEHOO OOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE

Eddie : This is awesome

Crash: no it isn't

Ellie: this is some fun!

Peaches: This is so cool!

Manny: NOO IT IS NOT COOL!

Shira: Is softie scared?

Diego : No -Kitty

Shira: I hear it.*sarcastic*

Sid: I don't feel good..

Jade: Over board, please

Granny: Finally, this is a good boat

BLONK

Jade: Thats it we are now here.

Shira: and where is here?

Diego : Wow that was fast.

Jade: That's the future for you guys

Crash: I landed on my head!

Jade: This is the town where the time machine is !

Shira : awesome, but uuhm.

Ellie: what?

Shira: Is there everywhere circus

Jade : no but it's almost night here, so were fine

Manny: Sid where are you !?

Sid stands on something. And is dancing on it.

Sid: thank you, thank you want some more it's a big podium !

Jade: Sid... You're standing on a car.

A sound came's the herds way. and everyone woke up.

Unknow sir: Shoot

The men wher shooting

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego ,Sid, Granny Crash and Eddie where shot and now they are sleeping.

Shira and Jade where running

Dean, Other man ( Not one of the group from the unknow sir ): Got ya!

Unknow sir: those are mine!

Dean: Who are you?

Unknow sir: The name is black

Dean: What are you wan't to with then !

Mr. Black: Cut then open and see if i can become famous!

Shira: No, Manny! Ellie ! Diego !...

Dean: you already have a sabre this is mine! * takes then to the car *

Jade : ow noo, not there.

Shira: what is it?

Jade : where we are going, is the place where people can get us but the chance that happens is small.

Shira: Why is it so terribly then?

Jade: If you don't get a human, you're dead

* * *

**...**

**Thanks for already 800 views :D**

**thank I didn't know the name in english for where Jade and Shira go to XD**

**Well thanks people for the review :Idontcaaare and MusicRocks807 **


	9. the deal

**I don't own ice age and I must to say the previous chapter, Shira and Jade didn't get caught but Dean and mr. Black did get Diego on the same time. I'm sorry if this was not clear.**

* * *

Dean: I take then to the animal shelter.

Mr. Black: Why?

Dean: I get money by that!

Mr. Black: Let's make a deal. We go to the place I want to cut then open and get a lot of money and become famous.

Dean: Go on.

Mr. Black: So. you can get 60% of the money i get

Dean : 80 %

Mr. Black : 70% or nothing

dean: Deal! when and where ?

Mr. Black: 06:00 PM, you come now with me.

Dean: Ok

They get in the car and ride away.

Shira: Now what!

Jade: 06:00 PM we must be before then but first we need a plan. We must to go to the place where Mr. Black go's but where is it?

Shira: and get the herd back!

Jade: damn how long did we been gone it's already 06:00AM

Shira: Wait didn't you say a little time ago it was ALMOST night

Jade: I didn't know !

Shira: 12 houres, and we don't even know where they are!

voice: You look for Black?

jade : WHO ARE YOU !

Voice : come on i want to help you

Shira : you're name ?

Martin: Martin!

Jade: uuh nice to meet you but Mr black.

Martin: you waste you're time you never gonna make it! You don't even know where it is!

Shira: Sure we do!

Martin: no, you don't..

Jade: HELP US please.

Martin: Not with the rescue, i don't want dead. Just go to the time machine.

Shira: not without my herd!

Martin: Why try if you can't rescue yourself

Jade: we can make it!

Martin: You don't even make it in time there, dogs or sabers can't drive, you never make it

* * *

**Will Shira and Jade make it in time ? or don't even begin?**

**Martin just comes in 2-3 chapters So he is not so important ( for the story a little )**

**BTW thanks for the word animal shelter from Idontcaaare**

**well You gonna find out next chapter.**

**About the chapter let put the names here who had reviewed : KaylaDestroyer, Idontcaaare and MusicRocks807**


	10. Gone

**I don't own ice age, only my OC's**

* * *

shira: How are you so sure ?

Martin: just listen what i say, You... are... not.. gonna make... it

jade: You know nothing!

martin: At least more than you pup.

Jade: Don't call me like that ! you're a pup too!

martin: You take that back!

Jade: NO , Come on shira let's go!

No reponse

Jade: Shira?

Martin :What ya gonna do now? you can't rescue then alone!

Jade: Shira? where are you? you're not dead hu ?

Martin: Well * say something is Jade's ear *

Jade: So thats where the herd is but what about shira?

Martin: Let say you can make with a chance of 0.001% if you go without car to get there

Jade :...

Sid: Hmmm thank ... you .. I danc more on the thing * sleep*

Diego: Where are we ?

everywhere was blood.

Peaches: Uh whe-re are w-e?

sid: AAAAAAAAAAAH blood I STEPPED IN IT..

Crash : WHERE IS JAAADEEEE!

Eddie: Is she already dead?

Manny: No it can't, right?

Ellie: where is shira ?

Diego: LETT ME OUT !

Jade : *cry's * Why did i do this to you shira.. I want an adventure not somebody lost or dead like louis .

* car stops next to Jade *

Jade: What!

* * *

** Chapter is short :D**

**NO Jade the only hope we had for the herd...**

**Well shira is GONE, where ? Well i know the story so the answer too but yes**

**reviews :D thanks: MusicRocks807,Idontcaaare and KaylaDestroyer**


	11. goodbye hope

**hi and you know what i type here ' I don't own Ice Age'**

* * *

Jade: NOOO DON'T KILL ME

voice: Do you know how long i tried to find you !?

Jade: Shira ?

Shira: Did you even know how long it have been taken to control this car!

Jade: Wait how did you start it?

Shira: Keys are very good sometimes.

Jade: you stole this car ?

Shira: Noooo... I found it.

Jade : Let me drive it...

**03:00 PM**

peaches: how long are we here? * with much fear *

Dean: So what do we do with then? we can't let then in this cage forever.

Mr. Black: Ow but i got my knives * shows giant knife *

Dean : thats twice bigger then my head!

Mr. Black: I know, we have to kill then

Diego: we can hear then...

Sid: I WANT TO STAND ON THAT CAR AGAIN! * cry's*

Granny: PRECIOUS!

everybody: GRANNY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Jade: We can make it in time!

shira: I HOPE SO!

Jade: Oh-OW

Shira: What?

Jade: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLl

Shira: STOP THIS CAR!

Jade: * Try's to stop but it is not reacting * THE BRAKES ISN'T WORKING

Shira and Jade : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shira :TURN TO THE LEFT

Jade: It's stuck!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH

Jade: ooow My head...

Mr. Black: Look what we have here? why don't you die with you're friends ?

jade: WAS THIS, THIS WALL YOURS!

Dean: One little pup driving a car, how stupid..

Jade: I WAS NOT ALONE... Wait not again!

Mr. Black: Look animals we hav a dog for ya

Dean: It's still so far from 06:00 PM

Mr. Black : It's not horrible if we change it in 04:00 PM

Jade: Hi again guys... I think Shira didn't mak the crash.. I'm still alive and that is even suprise me!

Eddie: So she's dead...

Crash: The last hope..

Ellie: What time is is ?

Jade: 03:30PM

Sid: Not so long more guys...

Manny: this can't end like this

Jade: Martin was right * saying to herself*

* * *

**I'm so so sorry shira...**

**Well over to the reviews : Idontcaaare and MusicRocks807**


	12. Fire alarm

**i don't own ice age**

**2 Chapters in a day :O ( I really had a good day )**

* * *

**04:00PM**

Dean : who want to be first ...

Mr. Black: Let say the sloth, I take the best for the last

Sid: HEEY AM I NOT GOOD.

Diego: Sid stop screaming

Manny: Thi isn't how we end

Jade: LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A -

Ellie: Children are here!

peaches: MOM!

Granny: She was talking about Sidney!

Sid: Well this is my end Goodbye friends.

Eddie: HEEEEEEEELP

Dean puts the keys in the door, and on that moment he fire alarm go's on

Mr Black : Well i want to live!Bye * Runs away*

Dean : Wait for meeee * runs after him *

Diego : WHY IS THAT SO LOUD!

JAde: ITS A FIRE ALARM WHEN THERE IS FIRE IT GO'S ON!

The alarm go's off

Sid: My ears

Voice: You was almost dead and you're are complaining about you're ears ?

Jade: Martin?

Martin: Well Yes thats my name.

Jade: How did you get here?

Martin: I was on top of the car-

Other voice: And he saved my life...

Diego : SHIRA.

shira: I'm alive by him.

Ellie: what happend then?

Shira: Well i jumed out the car and almost smashed a sharp piece of -

Martin : Glass

Shira: And he pushed me away from it

Manny: Ok But please open that door

Martin opens it.

Eddie: FREEDOM

Crash : YEEEAA

Manny: Now we have to go before they come back.

Ellie: To late

Mr. Black: Aaw they have more friends... Let's kill then

Martin bites in Mr. black's Leg

Mr. Black:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Martin : RUN NOW YOU CAN!

* * *

**Well I never really said shira was dead...**

**I just say I'm so so sorry shira... for almost let you die **

**Well did you know martin was coming back? no? me either XD It was on the last moment he was in the story**

**Reviews :D : Idontcaaare and MusicRocks807**


	13. in front of you

**i don't own ice age :C**

* * *

Jade: Come it is this way!

Shira : How in the earth do you know where that time machine is?

Jade : Yesss that is another problem...

Manny: What?

Eddie : So you are serieus now?

Jade: No :D .

Diego: Do you find it now a great time for jokes!

Jade: No?

They hear a gunshot

Jade: Oh oww

Martin: Weellll I'm back and Dean and Mr. Black are not happy...

Ellie: How did you get here so fast

Martin: Dean is a good thrower...

Granny: well this is now fun.

Sid : Granny we can go dead.. AGAIN!

Jade: Here is the room!

Crash: So that is a time machine?

Jade: Yes, you guys stand in it when i puch the button

Ellie: don't you want to come with us?

Crash: Yea you're cool!

Jade: As much if i want but-

Then Dean and Mr. Black came in.

And the gun was pointing to Jade..

Mr. Black: SHOOT!

there was a shot.. and a silence, everywhere was blood..

Manny: oh nooo.

Dean: I'm out of ammo!

Jade: MARTINN! you didn't have to jump in front of me...

* * *

**DAMN why did I kill martin... :C Sorry martin you are really dead **

**AAAND we are close to the end of the story :c Well it can take a while when i have another idea for ice age**

**Well reviews: MusicRocks807, Idontcaaare and KaylaDestroyer**


	14. seriously ?

**I don't own ice age.**

* * *

Dean: Ow it's that dog who bit you.

Mr. Black : I SEE

Martin: G-o-o on

Jade: Noo Martin..

Martin: Yo- can do-it, l-itt-le si-ster

Jade: Sister?

Martin: Y-es..

Shira : Martin ? YA STILL ALIVE?

Jade : Oh no * cry's *

Mr. Black: Say goodbye animals

Jade: Somebody must press the button!

Manny: soo somebody must stay behind...

Jade: *Sigh* that somebody is me, you guys must return to you're time. I belong here..

Shira, Sid and Diego where been puched out the time machine

Diego : YAAW

Shira: Hey HEEELLLP

sid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Dean: Look at my new ammo girl.

Shira: NO THANKS

Then Manny came and trowed Dean away with his trunk. His head hit the wall

Diego: Thanks buddy.

Jade: THAT WAS SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T CAN DO A TIME BEFORE!

Manny: Sorry i was asleep

Mr. Black: Well Now is all the money for me...

Sid, shira and Diego where back in the time machine.

Mr. Black: Of course the time machine...

Mr. Black shot on the time machine and it was stuck.

Jade: seriously?

Granny: oww what is this eavy thing ?

she had taken the gun of Dean. And shot with it

Mr. Black: HAHA it didn't hit me

But she hit on a metal bar what was fallen on his head.

Shira: Are they dead ?

Ellie: Dean, yes

peaches: Mr. stupid is just knock out.

Crash: Maby we can trow him outside * standing in fear like his brother Eddie *

Eddie: so it takes longer if he come back.

Manny: Nice plan!

Eddie : REALLY?

Crash : I AM DREAMING!

Manny go's outside and trows him far away.

Jade: Brother ? * looks at Martin*

Shira I'm sorry

Jade :I must say something. Black brake the time machine..

Everybode: WHAAAAAAT

* * *

**BROTHER... God **

**I maby just had made the story longer for you guys ( it looks like ), but it isn't this was going to and it didn't make the basic of the story longer.**

**I have an idea for the new fanic from me ' conversation ice age ' where I have an conversation with the ice age herd ( and more ) .**

**Holy mother of reviews I got already 36 reviews on my whole story ( for now :D )**

**About reviews thanks to : Idontcaaare, KaylaDestroyer, Amazing Grace234 and MusicRocks807**


	15. Well Thanks granny

**I don't own ice age**

**Warning: Long story.. not normal for me to upload a long story..**

* * *

Shira: well Now what?

Crash: So we don't get out this time ?

Jade: Nooo

Manny: there must be a way but how?

Granny: Let's sleep in it!

everybody looks at Granny.

Granny: What i'm tired.

Sid: Uuuh boys..

Manny: What Sid ?

Sid: How far did you trow that guy.

Manny: Uuuhm I don't know.

Sid: Well he is coming right to uuuus!

Peaches: What already ?

Ellie: We must to fix the machine, NOW!

To late Mr. Black was already in the room with the herd.

Shira: Hiiii how yaaa ...not dead?

Mr. Black: STUPID ANIMALS I GONNA GET YOU

Jade : I just wiched i could talk to people so i should call the police..

Mr. Black: Adios amigos..

He began to shoot.

Crash : MISSED ME

Eddie: HEY DUDE I'M HERE, YOU STILL CAN'T GET ME

Sid : AAAH HELP

Granny: Well this is a good show.

: YOU CAN RUN BUT NOT HIDE!HAHHAHAHAH * creepy face and laugh*

Diego: Well he is not good in the head.

Shira looks at Dean who is dead.

Diego: SHIRA WATCH OUT

A shot almost hit her

Jade : What are you doing anyway... WE GET KILLED HERE.

Shira picks up the gun who was still in Deans pocket.

Shira: How does this thing work?

Jade: Press Something!

Shira: Uuuh.

Diego: WHAT..

Shira: Is it normal it doen't shoot ?

Jade: Out of ammo of course.

Granny: Well this get boring. * she hit the time machine*

Manny: Why do you do that * still try's to not get hit *

Granny: Well I want to do something and Long-Ears look out * still hitting the time machine*

Jade: * go's aside for the gunshot* thanks..

On a moment that Granny hit the time machine the last time, the time machine began to work.

Ellie: How ?

Jade : I DON'T KNOW BUT FIRST

Mr. Black: HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA WELL LAST SHOTT HAHAHAHHA

He dropped by accident the gun and picked it fast up again not knowing what he does.

SHOT

Jade: did he just...

Manny: Kill himself...

Shira: Yes...

Everywhere was blood.

Jade: WE- I mean you guys can go back.

Diego: Why don't you come with us?

Jade : Somebody must press the button.

Crash: Sorry Jade..

The herd go's stand in the time machine. While jade is pressing the time.

Peaches : How do you know from what time we are?

Jade: You're last memory from the past and thats how i find you're time

Manny: SO WE GONNA DO THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!

Jade: No you get somewhere else.. It is some thime paradox ... Maby The futere you have been watching you when you where falling.

Crash: Soo. What they , You You, Well this is not easy.

Jade : you get it when you are there.

Shira: Well, I hate it you can't just trow something to that button so you can come with us

Jade: ...

Diego: you can do it... Right

Jade: What I'm a puppy I Am not so smart..

Jade picked up the gun and trowed it to the button

TIME TRAVELING THINGY

Louis: NOOOOOOOOO, PEACHES, nononono I can't live without you,i want to come with you

So louis makes his choise and it was ... to jump

Louis: Bye world

so he jumped

Granny: Where did you all go? well time for my bath

* * *

Peaches: So that was why he jumped, I miss him so much.

Ellie : I know sweetheart. We All do.

Jade: So this is where you live... It's so beautiful

Shira: And before this happens again...

Diego: Wha-

Shira kissed diego

everybody: AAW

Diego purred and kissed her back.

Granny; I said this before, and i'm gonna puke.

Everybody : GRANNY

* * *

**THE END**

**In so much pain in my heart, this story is the end.. I loved to write this story**

**Well I must to end**

**And the real end is the reviews, thank you so much : MusicRocks807, Amazing Grace234,DiegoRules and KaylaDestroyer.**


	16. author note

**Hi this is an author note and i really liked writing, did you even know a year ago i didn't even read something..**

**But ' ice age future ' was fun to write.**

**i have a next idea for a new story it will be not a sequel on ice age future.**

**well i gonna give some spoilers ... the story is ... * camera has low battery please change it ***

**Nice, right ( I REALLY DON'T GIVE SPOILERS )**

**Well school will be a problem with all the work i must to do..**

**And if i don't uplaod something in a weekend, it is normal i go with my class somewhere.**

**well i ty to anwer questions on the last chapter**

**MusicRocks807 : Nope louis is dead :'( **

**KaylaDestroyer : one granny :D and no louis :'(**

**they are back in their time**

***thinking in myself * i must to say something and i forgot**

**Ow yes ice age conversation, well it is not easy if you almost don't can ask something, it is a conversation ( you can ask but not much )**

**and i was thinking for an end and i can't find one so i just say manny is fat.**

manny: I AM HERE YA KNOW

** i know :D**


End file.
